Sonic Cinematic Universe
The Sonic Cinematic Universe covers a series of CG live action films adapting the Sonic the Hedgehog video games and comic books. They were made and licensed by SEGA and Archie. List of Films #'Sonic the Hedgehog (2019)' Protagonists: Sonic, Sally, Tails. Antagonists: Dr. Robotnik, Snively. #'Knuckles' Chaotix (2020)' Protagonists: Knuckles, Vector, Mighty, Julie-Su. Antagonists: Metal Sonic. #'Sonic: Chaos (2021)' Protagonists: Sonic, Sally, Tails, Knuckles, Tikal, Shadow. Antagonists: Dr. Robotnik, Shadow, Chaos. #'Knuckles' Chaotix: The Dark Legion (2022)' Protagonists: Knuckles, Sonic, Julie-Su, Vector. Antagonists: Enerjak (Dimitri), Menniker, Lien-Da, Dr. Finetivus. #'Shadow the Hedgehog (2023)' Protagonists: Shadow, Rouge, E-123 Omega. Antagonists: Dr. Eggman. #'Sonic: Scourge Part 1 (2024)' Protagonists: Sonic, Sally, Tails, Knuckles. Antagonists: Scourge, Alica, Fiona, Dr. Eggman. #'Silver the Hedgehog (2024)' Protagonists: Silver, Blaze, Marine. Antagonists: Ixis Mogul. #'Sonic: Scourge Part 2 (2025)' Protagonists: Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Amy, Sally. Antagonists: Scourge, Fiona, Rosy. #'Knuckles: Enerjak (2026)' Protagonists: Knuckles, Julie-Su, Sonic, Chaotix, Silver, Blaze. Antagonists: Dark Legion, Enerjak (Knuckles), Dr. Finetivus #'Shadow the Hedgehog 2 (2027)' Protagonists: Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Maria. Antagonists: Black Doom, Black Arms. #'Sonic: Invasion (2028)' Protagonists: Sonic, Sally, Tails, Cosmo, Freedom Fighters, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Chaotix, Knuckles, Dr. Eggman. Antagonists: Xorda #'Sonic: Into Oblivion (2028)' Protagonists: Sonic, Tails, Cosmo, Freedom Fighters, Shadow, Team Dark. Antagonists: Xorda, Black Death, Eclipse the Darkling, Black Arms. #'Sonic: Salvation (2029)' Protagonists: Sonic, Tails, Cosmo, Freedom Fighters, Knuckles, Shadow, Team Dark. Antagonists: Xorda #'Sonic: Rise of Metal (2030)' Protagonists: Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Sally, Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, Dr. Eggman. Antagonists: Metal Sonic, Mecha Knuckles, Tails Doll, Mecha Sally. Recurring Voice Cast *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog/Scourge the Hedgehog *Amy Palant as Miles "Tails" Prowler/Miles *Jennifer Hale as Princess Sally Acorn/Lien-Da/Princess Alica *Travis Willingham as Knuckles the Echidna/Dimitri *Danielle Nicolet as Bunnie Rabbot *Nolan North as Antoine D'Coolette/Patch *Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose/Rosy the Rascal *Britt McKillip as Nicole the Holo-Lynx *Jesse McCartney as Mighty the Armadillo *Jim Cummings as Dr. Robotnik *Tom Kenny as Snively/Bean the Bird/Cubot (Sophisticate voice chip) *John DiMaggio as Vector the Crocodile/King Maximillian Acorn *Troy Baker as Espio the Chameleon/Dr. Finetivus *Zach Callison as Charmy Bee *Tara Strong as Cream the Rabbit *Laura Bailey as Julie-Su/Tikal the Echidna/Marine the Raccoon *Bryan Cranston as Metal Sonic *Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman *Chris Murphy as Rotor the Walrus/Boomer/Black Death *Kyle Hebert as Big the Cat *Mark Hamill as Charles the Hedgehog *Nika Futterman as Sticks the Badger *Steven Blum as Shadow the Hedgehog/Eclipse the Darkling/Cubot (Pirate voice chip) *Monica Rial as Rouge the Bat *Fred Tatasciore as E-123 Omega/Cubot (Cowboy voice chip) *Rebecca Soichet as Fiona Fox *Grey DeLesie as Lien-Da *Janet Varney as Shade the Echidna *John Patrick Lowrie as Nack the Weasel *James Arnold Taylor as Silver the Hedgehog *Brandy Kopp as Blaze the Cat/Maria Robotnik *Jonathan Adams as Mammoth Mogul/Xorda/Dimtri the Echinda/Enerjak *Sean Schemmel as Black Doom *Jeffery Combs as Imperator Pir'Oth Ix *Andrea Libman as Cosmo the Seedrian *Kirk Thornton as Orbot *Wally Wingert as Cubot (Regular voice chip) *Ice Cube as Cubot (Rapper voice chip) *Christopher Walken as Cubot (Christopher Walken voice chip) *Edwyn "Omahdon" Tiong as Nazo the Hedgehog Credits Sonic the Hedgehog is property of SEGA and Archie and not me (Superdupergamer12345). Category:Movies Category:Sonic Series Category:Sonic series Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Film Series Category:Sonic Category:Sega Category:Franchise Category:Cinematic Universes Category:Archie Category:SEGA